Hasky Gets More Than She Bargained For
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: When Hasky, the beautiful blonde mercenary tries to steal the dragon balls from Yamcha, she gets a little more than she had wanted...


**A/N: This is the third in a long series of pairings so please read my other works and review!**

**This takes place during the Fortune Teller Saga when Hasky is trying to trick Yamcha…**

**By special request I give you a Hasky/Yamcha fic. Be warned, it gets very hot in here.**

As Goku chased some men out a window with both Puar and Oolong in hot pursuit, they left Yamcha alone with the seemingly defenseless woman. Yamcha put the dragon balls in his side pouch and turned to leave when the woman approached him. "Oh my hero! You saved me!"

Yamcha turned around to see the possessor of the sweet voice. It was the mercenary Hasky; a drop dead gorgeous blonde who somewhat resembled the bad Launch. Her English accent was strangely intoxicating to the young warrior as he stared in her direction. Her attire was just as stunning as her features, she was wearing a silk belly dancer type of outfit, and while most of her was covered in the purple silk, her midriff was left bare. Yamcha's eyes took in every last inch of her exposed skin. From just below her breasts to a mere centimeter above her pink slit. "Wow, what a woman!" he thought as she sauntered over to him, a seductive smirk on her face.

"You saved me, I don't know how I could ever repay you." She cooed in his ear.

Yamcha got extremely nervous as he started giggling, "Oh it's uh nothing Miss, heheheheheh nothing at all really".

He could not believe this woman, she was so close to him! Hasky knew she had to get the dragon balls one way or another and this dolt obviously had a huge weakness for women. Something she was all too happy to exploit…and maybe get some fun out of it herself. "Oh but it is… a big strong man like you needs a reward for saving me. Just imagine the things they would have done to my body if that had captured me."

As she spoke, her hot breath tickled his ear as she pressed her boobs into his right arm. The heat in his ear was one thing, but the feeling of Hasky's soft breasts on his arm left Yamcha a gibbering idiot. "Oh I uh hahahaha" he garbled; completely out of his mind with attraction for Hasky's body.

"Time to take it up a notch" Hasky thought as she led Yamcha over to a pile of pillows and sat him down, leaning over to make sure the pillows were comfy around him. She knew what she was doing because while she sorted through the pillows, she was giving Yamcha a pay per view of her cleavage. Yamcha could see right down the top of her outfit. He nearly screamed as one shift proved to him that "she's not wearing a bra!" he screamed in his head.

As she shifted the pillows, the excess material of her tube top allowed her firm boobs to hang free inside, allowing the young warrior to see everything. Her nipples were noticeably hard, already forming into little red buds on her chest. Hasky stood up and looked down at the man, his face was flushed bright red from the peep show she had given him. "Oh nooo, what is it? Did I make you comfortable?" she said in fake concern.

"No that's not…not it uhhh you just have a great body is all" he stuttered out.

Her face turned to one of flattery, "You like my body…well then, I think I know what your reward will be my hunky hero."

Turning on some slow music; Hasky stepped back a couple feet from Yamcha as she slowly began gyrating her supple hips back and forth to the slow beat of the music. Yamcha was entranced by the blonde vixen as she beat her hips to the beat, the rim of her long pants were so painfully low, if they were to slip even just a little, her womanhood would be exposed to his hungry gaze. Yamcha was drooling over the woman, when he realized his pants were getting way to tight; the bulge in the front was starting to get painfully hard. Hasky saw what she was doing to the man and made her dance even slower, her pants teetering on the edge until she suddenly took off the sash holding them up. Blood went right to the bandit's other head as she was exposed before him. Living in the desert for so long, Yamcha had read his fair share of filth, but the pussy in front of him now was far more beautiful than any he had seen in porn. Her slit was as pink as her lipstick and perfectly symmetrical; to top it all off, there was a steady flow of arousal leaking from her slit. Normally this would have been far too much for the shy man, but his primal urges were overcoming his fear of women, something that he would be forever grateful for. "Oh would you look at that, I forgot to wear panties today" she said with a hint of lust.

Hasky knew she had him on the ropes now; by the look of lust on his face the big fool would be handing over the dragon balls soon. She just needed to push him a little more. She kicked off her pants and shoes, getting even closer to the sitting man. Yamcha watched as she got to within a foot of him. He could smell the juices from her pussy at this point and it was getting hard to hold himself back. Hasky smirked as she lifted her arms above her head and peeled off the last of her clothing. Yamcha's eyes bugged out again as her large breasts dropped out of her tube top and bounced on her chest before stopping. "Oh Kami!" he drooled at the nude woman.

"So you like these huh?" Hasky said as she massaged her breasts in her small hands before twisting the peaks until they couldn't get any harder. Yamcha only drooled in response.

"I can't believe how perfect this girl's body is! It's perfect!"

Hasky got down on her knees in front of the man as she said in her sultry English accent, "Are you hungry? Here, why don't you have a taste…"

Hasky leaned down, forcing the strong man down onto his back as she crawled over him. It was at that point that Bulma appeared at the window behind them and saw the naked woman on her boyfriend! "I can't believe him! That fucking pervert!"

Bulma got so worked up that she fainted on the spot before throwing any boxes at them. "Here hun, how's about you see what real boobs taste like…" She lowered her chest down onto Yamcha's face as he took one hard nipple into his mouth. He may have been a novice, but he soon figured out what was best. He sucked her right peak as his hands toyed with the left, softly probing it, feeling its weight before bouncing it in his palm. "I'll be damned if these aren't Ds" he thought as he continued his breast play.

Hasky hadn't expected this. She was the kind of girl that liked it rough, and a shy guy like this should have been gentle, but he wasn't; he was ravenous! She felt her strength leave her as she starting moaning with every lick and nibble he gave. Hearing her soft moaning was all it took to push Yamcha over the edge. He grabbed Hasky and set the panting woman down on the pillows as he undressed. First came his boots, then shirts, and finally he pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his 7 inch cock to the horny vixen. "Damnit! What the hell! This isn't what I planned! I didn't want to have sex with the idiot, but my body…I can't resist!" she yelled in her head.

Hasky's sexual urges had overcome her as well as she gazed up at the bandit's rippling muscles. The encounter had started with him wrapped around her finger, but now the idiot was about to dominate every last inch of her delicate body. The thoughts rolling through Hasky's head as she looked at the beast were enough to make a sailor blush. Yamcha crawled on top of her as he grabbed her chin with his hand before crashing his lips into hers. He found that she wanted him just as much as he needed her at this point. Their tongues wrestled with each other until he had to release her for air, just to go right back in again, the saliva from their kissing dripping down her neck until it pooled in her already creamy boobs. Yamcha released her lips once more and readied himself at her entrance. The bold woman wasn't done yet, as she reached down and held her lower lips open to show the man what he wanted. "I don't know why…but I need you to bang me now! Bang me until I scream! Please I need it."

Her face was hot and flushed; her hair was beginning to stick to her pretty face from the perspiration. "Babe you won't be walking for a week when I'm done with you" he grinned.

Hasky had but a moment to blush before she felt him enter her. Yamcha wasn't the biggest man, but he was certainly above average, and that combined with the fact that Hasky had such a tiny pussy made for an extremely tight fit. He nearly came when he got all the way in. "Ahhhh….ohhhhhh yeah. Do me. Do me hun!" Hasky shouted as Yamcha started thrusting into the sexy blonde. Hasky had gotten around quite a bit. Being a mercenary, she would always drop her earning in a bar right after a job was done, and there were always men willing to bang a girl like her. For some reason though they always finished on her face. She guessed it made for a nice target considering how done up she usually was. Yamcha looked down at a woman in pure ecstasy. Her face was scrunched up just trying to take him, while her moans and pants filled the room. "Yeah, take it. You like it? You like me fucking you?" he yelled at her.

All she could muster was a few whimpers in reply before moaning some more. Yamcha leaned down one last time to kiss her, to taste her sweet lips, as he did; he twisted her nipples very hard. That was all it took as Hasky had the biggest orgasm of her life. "AHHHHHHHH uhuhhhhh mmmmm." The girl panted as she looked up at the man just as he suddenly pulled out of her, Hasky propped herself up back on her elbows just as Yamcha screamed; letting loose a torrent of hot cum all over her face. It got in her beautiful blonde hair, just as she had expected, it started dripping down her face, until she licked her lips clean. "Always in the hair. Always in the fucking hair!" she mumbled as she cleaned what she could before getting her clothes back on. She looked down at Yamcha who had passed out after creaming her face. "Bye honey. Thanks for the ride." She smirked as she planted one last kiss on his lips before slipping the dragon balls from his pouch and running off.

A few minutes later Yamcha was woken up by the most terrible pain he had ever felt. "B Bulma? What are you doing here? He gasped.

The angry girlfriend had a firm grip on his semi erect cock and was squeezing way too hard. "You cheated on me you pervert!" Bulma yelled. "I am going to kill you, you ass hole!"

"Please Bulma I can explain, she was a hypnotist and she tried to hypno- AHHHHHHH!" Bulma squeezed and twisted his overworked penis in a vice grip. "I'll show you to cheat on me!" she yelled as she began punching the living daylights out of him.

Later that day, Hasky returned to the Red Ribbon Army's Headquarters with the dragon balls she stole from Yamcha. "Ahh excellent work Agent Hasky" said Commander Red, "I'm glad your mission was a success, just... what is that white stuff in your hair?"

"Oh shit…" muttered Hasky; the woman blushed bright red as the soldiers in the room started laughing.

**A/N Well there it is. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review my other works as well. If you have any special request or ideas for pairings or especially events in the stories, I will be happy to oblige. Just send me a pm.**


End file.
